


the holly bears the crown

by Nightowl03



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gift Giving, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, I'll add more tags later, Ice Skating, Kissing, Look at my parings in a holiday setting, May be a few cameos from the Sentai world, Multi, People fighting, Snow and Ice, Some of the characters may be slightly OOC, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watch out for rare pairs, too many characters to list - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightowl03/pseuds/Nightowl03
Summary: Days are getting darker, nights are getting cold. So let's keep things sweet and spicy with a collection of nice (and naughty!) holiday-themed one-shots/drabbles.





	1. deck the halls

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my Halloween collection except its holiday themed.  
> Enjoy!

“This is so pretty!” squealed Misora, running over to a display of red flowers that had been sprayed with gold glitter. The petals sparkled under the glow of the streetlights, a couple snowflakes landing on the surface before melting.

“I don’t know if we really need flowers though,” said Sento but he knew they were probably going to get them anyway. 

“Are we sure we shouldn’t get a real tree? They smell good” asked Sawa. She pointed to the grove of trees, their branches fluffed out.

“No way,” said Banjou. “Their needles will get everywhere. Also, it’ll die if we don’t keep it watered.”

Misora tuned out their conversation, eyes catching a wreath that had a large bow tied at the top. Little bunches of holly had been stuck throughout it and there were even small shimmers of gold tinsel. Misora loved it instantly and took off towards it, Sento coming up behind her.

“We could hang this up on the door. It’ll look so cute” cooed Misora, fingers brushing the wreath. It was real and she liked the scent of pine that was left on her fingertips.

“I suppose we could do that….but then we’ll have to get a real tree to match it,” said Sento. Misora beamed at him as he paid for the wreath and handed the bag to her. She looped her arm through his, snuggling into his side.

“Banjou’s going to flip when we tell him that we’re getting a real tree” muttered Sento, tugging Misora closer so she wouldn’t get lost in the crowd.

“But then he’ll get so wrapped up in helping to decorate it that he won’t care” replied Misora. They stopped near the grove of trees, taking a moment to enjoy the warmth of each other and the cheerfulness of the market. With a quick glance to make sure no one was looking, Sento leaned down and gave Misora a soft kiss on the mouth.  
Her bright smile looked better than any decoration that was on displayed. Then a loud scream was heard as Banjou somehow managed to get tangled in the strands of lights that were wrapped around a tree.


	2. winter wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Team Ghost vs. Team Ex-Aid snowball fight that spins wildly out of control.  
> (Featuring commentary by other riders)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure crack born out of my head where I picture the riders taking a game of snowball very seriously. I know the characters are OOC but I kind of needed them to be for this one-shot to work. It's meant for kicks and giggles so please don't take it super seriously.

The scene is set. A frozen battlefield of thick snow, ready to be compacted into balls of steel that will leave bruises on its victims and melt into icy puddles of death. In the stands, bundled up against the cold, were the spectators. Each of them has already gone through this battle, some of them still new and young to the whole thing. Up in the box, Haruto had his mic out and was ready to get the show rolling.

“Good evening ladies, gentlemen, and my beloved Koyomi. Today is the day everyone has been waiting for. That is, the final match between Team Ghost and Team Ex-Aid in the annual Heisei Snowball Tournament!”

The crowd cheered and screamed. All excited for what was supposed to be the biggest fight between two teams since last year when Team Gaim kicked Team Drive’s ass into the ground and left two of the players with bloody noses and a lot of curse words being screamed.

Out on the field, the two captains were staring each other other down. Emu Hojo was not going to let this Takeru kid beat him at snowball. It was bad enough that just last week, Takeru’s BFF and right-hand man Makoto, jumped Hiiro in an alleyway and gave him a busted lip. Glancing to his right, Emu noticed the way Hiiro’s eyes had locked onto Makoto’s tall and lean figure. Hiiro’s teeth were gritted, hands balled up into fists. The genius surgeon was out for Makoto’s blood and Emu made a mental note to keep a leash on Hiiro after the game because if Hiiro came home covered in blood, Saki would kick all their asses.

Likewise, Takeru wasn’t ready to let this Emu guy take him down. After all, Takeru hadn’t forgiven Emu for that time when Emu’s other friend Taiga, gave Alain a bloody nose in exchange for that time when Alain made a rude remark about Taiga’s not-quite-girlfriend, Nico.

“Looks like the two captains are about to start trash talking. Everybody listen in!” called Haruto. In the stands, everyone leaned forward, excited to hear the words that were exchanged.

“You ready to kiss my ass?” asked Emu. Takeru let out a low growl and nearly launched himself at Emu, only to be held back by Makoto and Alain.

“The only thing you’ll be kissing is the ground after Takeru kicks yours and your team’s collective asses,” said Akari in a cool tone. Her eyes settled on Poppy, narrowing slightly. Poppy was pretty, perky, and could pack a serious punch or kick when need be. Akari was never going to forget the time Poppy kneed Takeru in the balls after he said that Emu was nothing “but a pretty boy whose mouth was only good for sucking cock.” Takeru’s balls were swollen for days and Akari was pretty sure that had Poppy kicked any harder, she would’ve broken Takeru’s dick.

The crowd oohed and ahhed at the statements being exchanged, a few had phones out to take videos.

On the field, the battle was about to begin. Kouta stood between the two teams, a whistle hanging around his neck.

“Alright, everyone. You know the rules. If you get hit but don’t fall down, then you’re still in. If you get hit and fall, then you’re out, no room for arguments. Keep it clean because we don’t want a repeat of the Team OOO verses Team W game.”

Every flinched at the mention of that game, mostly because Philip, of all people, was determined to win it and when Ankh launched a snowball at a speed so fast it knocked Shotarou right off his feet, Philip had lost his chill, threw himself at Ankh and they got into a fight that ended when Hina marched over and yanked them both apart. There was blood in the snow and a few broken bones.

“On my mark!” called out Kouta. “One…two…three!”

Kouta blew the whistle and the two teams were off. Hiiro went after Makoto with a force of a thousand suns, hurling snowball after snowball at Makoto’s darting figure.

“It seems Hiiro and Makoto have beef” added Shinnosuke. “Oh look, Taiga and Alain are going at it and OH! EMU’S LOOKALIKE JUST KNOCKED BOTH SHIBUYA AND NARITA WITH ONE SNOWBALL!”

Takeru whipped his head around just in time to see Parado’s hurl a huge ball of white at Shibuya and Narita, both of them flying backward into the snow. Elsewhere, Taiga was chasing after Alain, snowball in each hand, ready to launch them at Alain’s pretty face.

“Team Ghost is down two people!” hollered Gou from his seat in the stand. Next, to him, Kiriko shook his head. She knew this wasn’t going to turn out good.

“Screw the boys! The girls are about to go at it” screamed Mai, standing up with a gleam in her eyes. Kouta quickly tugged her back down into her seat.

Poppy and Akari were practically circling each other like two predators fighting over a piece of prey. Poppy’s teeth were bared, hands holding onto a firmly packed snowball. Akari was calculating the correct equation for hitting Poppy hard enough that she would fall. Suddenly, Poppy let out something akin to a battle cry and threw her snowball at Akari’s face. The firm snow smacked Akari’s face like a brick and she stumbled back and fell.

A loud cheer was heard from the stands, a familiar face popping up. Kuroto waved his arms around. 

“YOU’RE DOING GREAT SWEETIE!” hollered Kuroto. “THAT’S DADDY’S LITTLE GIRL!”

“I THOUGHT I WAS POPPY’S DADDY!” screamed Emu as he ducked from one of Takeru’s well-aimed throws. He scooped some snow, packed it and hurled it at Takeru’s knee.

“KEEP IT PG YOU GUYS!” yelled Banjou. “THIS IS A FAMILY FRIENDLY GAME, GOD DAMN IT!”

Kouta stood up and raised his hands. “It has been damned” said Kouta in a godly-sounding voice. Mai beamed up at him.

“You’re so hot when you use your god voice,” said Mai dreamily. Behind her, Kaito made a puking face.

On the field, things were getting tough. Nico managed to knock Onari down but now Kanon was coming after her. Kanon may look small but she was fierce and right now, she was ready to shove Nico six feet under a snow bank.

“Why won’t you fall already?” asked Nico as another one of Kanon’s snowballs hit her shoulder. Kanon snarled and made another ball.

“I only fall for my beloved Alain and no one else” hissed Kanon. She remembered the throwing lessons Makoto taught her and pulled her arms back, ready to send Nico into a snowy grave. Suddenly, a stream of snowballs came wacking Kanon in the chest and went down. Nico turned to see Poppy, breathing heavily, as she tossed the rest.

“YEAH POPPY! YOU PUT THE CUTE IN EXECUTE!” came Kuruto’s voice.

“SHUT UP KURUTO!” yelled Nico and Poppy in unison. They raced after their respective boys.

Hiiro had Makoto pinned into a corner. His eyes had narrowed, snowball aimed.

“Time to cure the world of this cancer that is you” deadpanned Hiiro. Makoto gave him the middle finger.

“Have you ever tried removing that stick shoved up your ass?” replied Makoto flatly. “Unless you’re into having things shoved up your ass because if you do, then that explains a lot.”

“Oh! Shots fired” said Gentarou.

Hiiro dropped the snowballs and yanked Makoto close to his face by grabbing onto his jacket’s collar.

“Take that back you son of a bitch” snarled Hiiro. Makoto spat at Hiiro’s face. The entire crowd went silent. Everyone on the field stopped playing and looked at them.

“Hey! You two should kiss” called Sento. A moment of silence….then all hell broke loose. Hiiro slammed his fist into Makoto’s jaw and then both them went down, rolling around in the snow with their fists flying. 

Emu raced over and threw himself on top of them, struggling to pull them apart. Not wanting to be left out, Takeru threw himself on Emu and yanked him back and now all four of them were fighting.

“Get off my BFF!” yelled Alain as he ran towards the scene, but Taiga had tackled him from the side and now they were throwing punches at each other’s faces. Kanon rushed over.

“Get off my man!” hollered Kanon as she kicked Taiga’s back. Nico grabbed Kanon by her hair and yanked her to the side.

“Don’t you fucking kick my man! Only I can do that” hissed Nico. She slapped Kanon across the face. Kanon slapped her back and now they were pulling each other’s hair and screaming.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FLIPPING FUCK IS GOING ON!” screamed Misora as she frantically looked at the fight that was taking place on the field.

“As a professional fighter, this disappoints me greatly,” said Banjou.

“THAT’S IT! IM GOING IN!” yelled Kouta. He charged down to the field, intent on pulling the fighting duos apart but was blocked by none other than Kaito.

“You want to stop them, you’re going to have to get through me first,” said Kaito. Kouta slammed his fist into Kaito’s face and they went rolling down the stairs and into the snow.

“Not again!” groaned Mai. She and the rest of the Beat Riders quickly rushed down and attempted to pull the two apart.

Takeru had managed to pin Emu down and was about to shove a handful of snow down Emu’s brightly colored pants, when out of nowhere, Kiriya showed up. He grabbed Takeru by the waist and sent the orange-haired boy flying over the heads of everyone and into the snow bank.

Suddenly, the entire field was filled with nothing but people fighting each other. In the stands, Sougo could only watch as the fists were flying and the snow was turning red.

A loud bang was heard and everyone stopped and turned towards the center of the field where the one and only Tsukasa stood, looking at everyone with a bored expression. All the fighting stopped as Tsukasa snapped some photos.

“Don’t mind me. I’m just passing through” said Tsukasa with a wave of his hand.

“The first one to kick Tsukasa’s ass wins,” said Emu in a flat tone. Next thing Tsukasa knew, he was being chased down the field by a bunch of guys with bloody faces.

“Oh dear. It appears that this whole thing was Decade’s fault after all” mused Koyomi quietly as she watched the battle play out from her seat high above the mass of people.

(In the end, nobody won because they all got arrested by Shinnosuke and Ryu for physical assault.)


	3. chestnuts roasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening with the Zi-O trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was full of crack. So here's something sweet and cozy.

The fire crackled and popped, it’s warmth filling the room. Snow fell gently outside and it was far too warm and cozy to go anywhere. On the couch sat two boys and a girl.

Tsukuyomi hummed to herself, hands busy with a pair of knitting needles and some soft pink and black yarn that Sougo had picked up for her from the local craft store. She had recently fallen in love with knitting and was determined to knit scarves for both Sougo and Geiz. She had already stuffed both of them into ugly Christmas sweaters for a photo shoot that involved reindeers and bunches of holly that she threw over their heads while the photographer snapped the photos.

“Wow Tsukuyomi. You’re really getting the hang of that knitting thing” commented Sougo as he watched the yarn looped around and get pulled through. 

“Thank you. This one will be yours and the next will be for Geiz” said Tsukuyomi. Geiz had closed his eyes, head resting lightly on her shoulder. Sougo had scooted closer, leaning his head against her other shoulder.

“So warm” mumbled Sougo, rubbing his cheek against the fabric of Tsukuyomi’s sweater. She smelled sweet like vanilla and her cheek looked so soft and smooth. Without realizing it, Sougo had leaned up and placed a soft kiss onto Tsukuyomi’s face. He was then rewarded with a slap to the back of the head from Geiz.

“What was that for?” asked Sougo. Geiz cracked an eye open at him.

“Don’t kiss a lady without permission” replied Geiz. While Sougo sputtered for an answer, Tsukuyomi set her knitting down.

“Boys, there is plenty of love to go around,” said Tsukuyomi, sounding very much like a mother. She smoothed down the skirt of her sweater dress and opened her arms. Sougo snuggled into her side as Geiz just shuffled closer, slipping one arm around her waist. This was Tsukuyomi’s favorite place to be in the entire world. Nestled between two her boys with the fire roaring in the background and a reindeer about to charge in through the window….wait a second….  
The peace was suddenly broken as a rogue reindeer from their earlier photoshoot came crashing through the window and sent glass flying.

“God dang it!” yelled Sougo. 

Somewhere in an office, Kuruto stood up with a smile. “IT HAS BEEN DANGED!”


	4. wizards in winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ice-skating date with a surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing something for Wizard and I must say, it turned out better than I would have thought.

Koyomi glided forward, her sharp blades neatly cutting the ice as she skated slowly around the rink. Soft music played overhead as parents, children, and groups of teens skated about. To her right was Haruto, gently gripping one of her pink-gloved hands in his own. He kept a careful eye of her, ready to skate over to the side if things got too pushy.

“I like this. I like the lights on the trees” said Koyomi, using her free hand to point towards the display of trees where strands of little lights had been draped around the branches.

“They’re called fairy lights,” said Haruto. He tugged Koyomi a little closer as some rowdy hockey players raced by her. Koyomi hummed, eyes gleaming as she stared at the lights.

“Can we buy some? They’ll add a nice touch to our room” said Koyomi quietly. She skated a little faster, Haruto keeping close by. He couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful she looked in that moment, the soft pink of her coat and way her hair curled around her shoulders.

“Sure. We’ll put them up over the window” said Haruto. Koyomi nodded, her hand holding on just a bit tighter of his. It wasn’t very often that Koyomi could go out and winter was usually the hardest season between the freezing cold and blankets of snow and ice.

“I’m happy you took me here,” says Koyomi as Haruto helps her off the ice. It still amazed everyone who met them that they managed to stayed together despite Haruto having to travel for work and Koyomi being stuck at home.

“Me too. We should come back” said Haruto. He took a moment to brush Koyomi’s bangs to the side, placing a soft kiss on her head. The small box in his pocket reminded him of the reason why he had taken her to the outdoor skating rink in the first place. Haruto carefully tugged Koyomi over towards a small clearing away from the others, hidden slightly from view.  
He knelt down, watching as Koyomi’s eyes widen and her hands came up to cover her mouth. He pulled out the box, opened the lid with shaking fingers to reveal a small ring that twinkled in the soft lights.

He had a speech planned out but all words flew out of the window as he opened his mouth.

“Marry me?” asked Haruto, holding his breath as Koyomi glanced at the ring and then back at him.

“Yes!” squealed Koyomi, throwing her arms around him. She was practically bouncing on her toes as Haruto slid the ring on her finger, a perfect fit. Haruto leaned their foreheads together, savoring this perfect moment between them. 

He would’ve kissed her too….had Nitoh not coming barging in through the trees, mayonnaise in one hand and a handful of confetti in the other.

“Congrats on the engagement!” yelled Nitoh. He tossed the confetti up. Haruto gave him a confused look.

“Were you…were you eavesdropping on us?” asked Haruto. Nitoh shot him a cheeky smile.

“Guilty as charged,” said Nitoh. 

Haruto started chasing him.


	5. under the mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking isn't the only thing these two are doing this holiday season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST SMUT OF THE COLLECTION! Yeah, I didn't plan for it to be so long but who cares. Here's something hot and spicy to melt the snow that's been falling outside my window for the past hour.

“Are you baking cookies?” asked Takeru, bounding into the kitchen to peek over Akari’s shoulder. A large bowl of chocolate-chip cookie dough was resting in front of her. She had just finished mixing and was preparing to scoop out the dough and place them on a baking sheet.

“Yep. I’ve got this batch done and need to make a batch of sugar cookies” replied Akari. The community was having a bake sale with the profits being donated to local charities and Akari thought it would be nice to contribute some baked goods for the sale. Also, she loved baking, almost as much as she loved science. But, baking practically was a science and Akari had it down like a pro.

“Takeru!” exclaimed Akari as she watched Takeru stick a spoonful of dough into his mouth. “That has raw egg in it!”

“So?” said Takeru around the dough in his mouth. He swallowed and gave Akari a bright grin. “It’s really good!”

Akari rolled her eyes. “What am I going to do with you?” 

She continued scooping out the dough, smacking Takeru’s hands away from the bowl every now and then. Akari figured that she wouldn’t be able to start on the sugar cookies till tomorrow morning since Takeru was being a brat and stealing bites of dough and her sugar cookies dough was his favorite.

“If you sit still and don’t steal any more dough, I’ll let you have a freshly baked cookie” offered Akari as she carefully placed the trays into the oven and set the timer. She washed her hands and dried them on her apron before taking the apron off and hanging it over a chair. Seconds later, she felt Takeru’s arms slip around her waist.

“Mmh…I don’t want a cookie anymore” purred Takeru against her neck. Heat crawled onto Akari’s face but she turned herself around, meeting Takeru’s dark eyes. She brushed a few hairs away from his face. fingers lacing themselves together behind his neck.  
“Oh really?” asked Akari. Butterflies danced in her stomach. “Then tell me, what do you want?”

Takeru traced kisses up and down her neck before gently biting down on the shell of her ear, voice nothing more than a whisper.

“I want you” breathed Takeru. Akari whimpered as Takeru’s hand slid under the hem of her shirt, fingers brushing up and over her ribs, slipping into the cup of her bra to give her breast a firm squeeze. 

The timer on the oven went off, the shrill beeping sending Akari out of her daze as she quickly turned the oven off and used a nearby dishtowel to pull the cookies out. The scent of chocolate and vanilla filled the air, heat from the oven blowing into the room. 

“We have some time since the cookies need to cool,” says Takeru. Akari lept at him, almost knocking him over. He regained his balance, arms wrapping around her waist as she crushes their mouths together. It’s hot and wet, tongues rubbing against each other in a way that makes Akari clutch at Takeru’s shoulders. Their teeth click once or twice and with a low groan, Takeru pulls away. Without a second to lose, he and Akari make their way from the kitchen to their shared bedroom, passing the tree that’s been decorated with ribbons and plastic candy canes. 

Takeru pushes Akari into the room, slamming the door behind him and locking it. The curtains are closed, the only source of light being the strands of green and red paper lanterns that were strung up over the bed. Akari was already leaning against the pile of pillows, hair messy and face flushed pink. Takeru licked his lips, pausing to take his shirt off and toss somewhere else. 

“Someone’s a little excited” teased Akari, eyes glancing down to the front of Takeru’s pants where his half-hard cock is already starting to strain the fabric. Takeru jumps onto the bed, mouth attaching itself to the pulse in Akari’s neck and sucking hard. He pulls away, leaving a bruise that would take a week to fade. They kissed and kissed until their lips were red and swollen and slick with spit.

“Off,” said Takeru, grabbing her shirt and pulling it off. His hands made quick work of Akari’s bra, unsnapping the clasp and sliding the straps down her arms. Akari gasped at the feeling of cold air on her breasts before sucking a breath in as Takeru enclosed one nipple with his mouth. 

“Ah…” murmured Akari as Takeru alternated between licking and sucking at her breasts. She spread her legs, creating a cradle to hold Takeru’s body to hers. His hips bumped against hers, drawing a low whimper from her throat.

Takeru’s mouth slipped lower and lower, tongue dipping into her bellybutton before continuing down. His fingers grasped the band of her skirt and underwear, yanking both down her legs and onto the floor. Akari flushed at being the only one completely naked, but thoughts were lost as Takeru yanked her to the edge of the bed and sank to his knees. His hands pushed her thighs apart, breath hot against her warm core. Teeth sank into the tender flesh of her thigh. Akari crying out as Taleru sucked a dark purple bruise into her skin. She could feel herself becoming wetter as Takeru shot her a cheeky grin before leaning in and starting to lap at the wetness that was dripping out of her. 

“T-t-takeru” whimpered Akari, sounding breathless. His fingers parted her lips wider, the soft pink of her folds reminding Takeru of the roses that grew in the park. His tongue dove in, greedily lapping up any slickness he could find. Akari’s fingers were twisted into his hair, the sharp tugs letting him know that she was close.

“I lied,” said Takeru, standing up and unbuckling his belt before shoving his pants and underwear down in one go. His cock bounced up against his stomach, hard and already leaking at the tip. 

“When?” asked Akari in a weak tone. Takeru climbed on top of her, hands brushing her hair back. He kissed her nose and her cheek.

“In the kitchen. You aren’t the only thing I want” said Takeru. He lined himself up with her slick entrance, teasing the soft folds and watching Akari’s back arched slightly.

“What else do you want?” asked Akari, ready to beg if it meant she could get Takeru’s cock inside of her faster.

“For Christmas, I want a baby,” said Takeru and then he slid home, watching his cock sink into the wet heat of Akari’s body. Akari’s nails dug into his back, throwing her head back to cry out at the fast pace of Takeru’s hips.

There was no tenderness in their fucking. It was rough and hard, their bodies coated in sweat. Akari moaned loudly as she came, watching through half-lidded eyes and Takeru’s hips slammed harder and harder into hers before he came, his seed hot as it splashed against her walls. He collapsed on top of her, sweaty and tired. Akari laughed and ran her hands through his hair. She manages to crawl out from underneath him, grabbing a face clothe from the bathroom to wipe their bodies down. She changes into a fresh pair of underwear and tugs on some pajamas, slipping a pair of boxers onto Takeru and rolling him onto his side. She covered their bodies with a blanket and snuggles close, smiling as Takeru presses closer. Outside, snow has started to fall and a tiny bell chimes, a sign that something precious is on its way.

***

Takeru’s wish is granted nine months later when a doctor places a small bundle of blue into his waiting arms. Takeru’s son is so perfect, from his round cheeks and tiny toes to his little mouth that’s open in a wide yawn. Dark brown eyes blink back at him, his son still getting used to this world that he has never known.

Akari beams back at Takeru from the bed, still tired and sore from the hard labor but eyes shining as she takes in the form of her newborn son.

“I should wish for another baby this Christmas” mused Takeru as he hands his son over to Akari for feeding. Akari gives him a tired look.

“Don’t even start” says Akari. Takeru laughs and kisses her head. Perhaps one kid would be good for now.


	6. christmas (baby please come home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't feel right unless he was home with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOO fluff!

Hina was waiting at the airport. Hands clasped tight as she checked the arrival times for what felt like the hundredth time. She couldn’t help it. It had been far too long since she last saw him and she missed him dearly. Next, to her, Mezool clicked her tongue.

“Calm down. You know he would never let you down. Especially at this time of year” said Mezool. Hina nodded but kept her eyes trained on the screen in front of her. His flight had arrived five minutes ago, he was probably getting up and ready to leave.

People rushed around her, family members greeting each other with hugs, children shrieking in delight upon seeing a favorite cousin or grandparent. Hina was bouncing on her toes as a new stream of people came through the doors. 

What was she going to say to him? That she decorated their small apartment with gold and silver tinsel and handcrafted snowflakes made from spun glass? That she put red and black flannel sheets on the bed to keep them warmer at night? That every night she would pray to the moon that he would arrive safe and sound in time for Christmas? Or that she cried every time his flight was delayed and he was stuck half-way around the world from her? That nothing felt right unless he was home with her?

All those thoughts and worries were lost as a familiar head of messy dark hair came into view, the usual mismatched clothing making him stick out like a sore thumb. Hina took off running, flying into his warm embrace as soon as their eyes met.

“I missed you” whispered Hina into Eiji’s neck, arms tightening around him. She couldn’t believe he was finally here, in her arms, his brown eyes looking into her own, a soft smile decorating his lips. He brushed a few hairs from her face, leaning forward to press a tired kiss to her forehead.

“I missed you more” replied Eiji, grateful to finally be back home with his favorite girl. His job required traveling all over the world and he was thankful that Hina had always supported and encouraged him but even he knew that this was tough on her.

“I’ve decorated the whole place. I even made a gingerbread house…but Ankh smashed it” said Hina. Eiji laughed and slipped his hand into hers.

“We’ll just make a new one,” said Eiji. Hina nodded, squeezing his hand. 

“You two seriously need to get a room. I’m dying from all this lovey-dovey crap” said Mezool. Hina rolled her eyes but snuggled a little closer Eiji, savoring his warmth. 

She was so happy to have him back.


	7. nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai dreams a rat king, dancing sweets and one familiar looking nutcracker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Gaim crack because the next chapter will be angsty and a little sad.

Mai knew that she shouldn’t have taken a bite of that apple. It was far too shiny and too red to be real but she didn’t want to appear rude to the old man who offered it to her so she accepted it and took a bite. Next thing she knew, she tripping all over the place like she had taken a large hit of weed. She wobbled her way back to Drupers, making it through the doors before falling face first onto the floor much to the shock and worry of everyone in the room.

When she opened her eyes, Mai found herself in some sort of throne room. Glancing down at her body, she was rather alarmed to find that her dance clothes had been replaced with a thin, white nightgown, her hair was in bouncy ringlets and her feet were covered by ballet shoes.

“Oh man. Where am I?” said Mai. She stood up, noticing that the tree behind her was getting larger and larger. She heard a snicker coming from underneath the tree.

Turning back, she watched as…Kaito, who wearing a rat costume with a crown on his head, came out from under the tree. He held a sword and pranced towards her.

“Kaito…what on earth are you doing?” asked Mai. She lept to the side as Kaito swung his sword at her.

“I am the fearless Rat King!” announced Kaito. Mai just looked at him. Kaito snapped his fingers as two more rats joined him. Mai has to covered her mouth to prevent the laughter that was trying to escape because the two rats were really just Peco and Zack in matching costumes.

“Bow before me!” said Kaito, sword pointing towards Mai. Before Mai could say anything, a blur of red, white and black flew past her.

“Not on my watch Rat King!” said Kouta, swinging his own sword at Kaito’s face. Mai felt a blush crawl onto her face because Kouta looked hella handsome in his getup. He made a good looking Nutcrack for sure. Suddenly, Mai had to duck because Kaito and Kouta were sword fighting and neither of them knew what they were doing. 

Kouta’s sword whacked Kaito in the side and he fell dramatically with a loud wail.

“I HAVE BEEN HIT! GOODBYE, THIS CRUEL WORLD!” wailed Kaito as Peco and Zack dragged his body away. Mai was more confused than ever. What the actual hell had she gotten herself into?

Suddenly, she found herself being dipped back by Kouta, his handsome face smiling down at hers.

“Allow me to take you to my home in the Land of Sweets where I shall crown you my queen,” said Kouta. 

“Your what now?” asked Mai weakly. Things were getting out of hand and all she wanted was to wake up and forget this whole thing.

No such luck. Kouta had already whisked her off to some magical land where she was forced up onto a hard chair and made to watched various friends of hers dance in ridiculous outfits. She was pretty sure that was Rat, Rica, and Chucky doing the Russian dance and she was never going get the memory of the Kureshima brothers wearing matching pink tutus while performing Waltz of the Flowers.

The highlight of the whole thing was watching Kouta dance with Ryouma who was dressed as the sugarplum fairy. The whole thing made Mai giggle and soon enough, her eyelids had gotten heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

Upon waking in her bed, Mai noticed her copy of The Nutcracker had fallen off the bed and onto the floor.

“Huh, I guess it was just a dream after all” mused Mai. The door was suddenly kicked open and Kaito burst into the room wearing his rat costume. Mai yanked the covers up and started screaming, but then Yoko popped her head in.

“Sorry about that. I’m trying to get these costumes done for the ballet and Kaito’s being a little bitch about it” explained Yoko.

“You stuck a pin in my butt,” said Kaito. Yoko dragged him out by his ear. Mai collapsed against her pillows. She made the mental note to never read before bed again.


	8. only wish this year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday love is one of the best types of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to write this out because I was facing some serious writer's block the last couple of days.

The hospital always had a sort of end-of-year party/gala where the everyone had to dress up, ate semi-decent food and listened to boring speeches made by the higher-ups. It was a nice change of pace to see everyone in their best finery, but it was also a place where tempers could flare and things could get messy.

Poppy was leaning against the wall near the back of the grand ballroom that had been rented out for the occasion. There were gold, white, and silver streamers and balloons that served as decorations along with the vases of flowers on the tables. A giant tree was in one corner, it’s branches covered in bright colored orbs and a giant star on top. 

Everyone seemed to be a good mood and Poppy watched as her friends mingled about the room. She watched Hiiro get stopped by veteran surgeons, probably praising his talent. Hiiro had an annoyed expression on his face and Poppy figured it was because Hiiro had wanted to skip the gala and stay home with Saki who was sick with a cold. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Nico talking with a couple of the other nurses she worked with. As usual, Taiga was right next to her. It brought a smile to Poppy’s face as Taiga rubbed a hand over Nico’s baby bump, she was due in a few months.

“Yo Poppy” called Kiriya, looking rather handsome in his dark suit. He walked over to her and leaned with her. “Where’s your other half?”

Poppy snorted and glanced down at her nails, painted to look like candy canes. “Emu hasn’t been my other half for a long time. He’s probably sucking faces with some nurse in a back closet somewhere.” Poppy didn’t mean to sound so bitter but she liked to think she had a right too. After all, wouldn’t you be pissed beyond belief to come home one day only to find your boyfriend half-naked in bed with a nursing intern? The memory made a lump form in Poppy’s throat and she struggled to swallow it down.

Kiriya cast her a wise glance. “You know, Emu was pretty brokenhearted when you left. Pretty sure he fell into a depression.”

“How do you think I felt” muttered Poppy. Kiriya sighed. Everyone had believed that Emu and Poppy were rock solid, a relationship that was going to last. Emu had even consulted the guys on engagement rings, settling on a beautiful diamond one with both their names engraved on the inside of the band. He was all set to propose, had the whole thing planned out and even went as far as asking for permission from Poppy’s father to marry her. and then the “incident” had happened and those plans flew out the door. It was a messy breakup and no one in their friend group wanted to take sides…well…Nico had almost punched Emu and then demanded to know who the nursing intern was so she could go have a “little talk” with her.

“I know you were upset but you didn’t give Emu a chance to explain. You assumed and just ran for it” pointed out Kiriya. He knew he sounded harsh but sometimes you had to be tough to get things across.

“I know that,” snapped Poppy. She pushed off from the wall, smoothing down the skirt of her dress. She had gone with a soft pink, tea-length, off-the-shoulder number with a tulle skirt that was excellent for twirling in. A pair of simple, white flats were on her feet. 

“Well, maybe you should let him explain things because here he comes,” whispered Kiriya. Poppy turned around and felt the blood rush to her face. She had forgotten just how utterly amazing Emu looked in a suit since she's used to seeing him in his bright pants and colorful gaming shirts. His hair was neatly combed, eyes glancing around the room. Poppy felt stuck to her spot as his eyes locked onto her figure before she turned away and went somewhere else. She swore she heard him call her name but she wasn’t ready to face him. Not after a year of giving him the cold shoulder, ignoring his texts and calls and pretty much just forgetting that he was once a big part of her life.

Poppy found herself standing near the giant tree, watching her reflection in the shiny golden orb. She felt a light touch on her wrist, turning to see Nico giving her a worried look.

“Emu’s here,” said Poppy before Nico could ask.

“I figured that out since you ran away before he could even walk over. He looked heartbroken” said Nico, fingers laced atop her swollen stomach. Poppy could faintly make out the movements of the baby.

“Does everyone want me to talk to him again?” asked Poppy, her tone laced with annoyance. Nico sighed. Poppy could be very stubborn when it came to the matters of her heart and this was no exception.

“At least let him give his side of the story and then decide whether you believe him or not. Hell, I bet the only thing he wants this year is for you to even spare him one little glance or even a smile. He loves your smile, you know” said Nico. Poppy nodded, she knew that fact. She also knew that Emu could never lie to her, that he liked to cuddle in his sleep and loved kissing every part of her body (he had a particular fondness for her breasts).

“Fine. I guess I can stomach one talk with him” said Poppy. Nico beamed at her.

“Excellent. Here he comes.”

Nico bounced away, leaving Poppy no time to get her thoughts in order as Emu appeared. He looked a little out of breath but his lips broke into that soft, shy smile that Poppy had fallen for the first time she met him outside of the hospital all those years ago. She was starting out as a nurse and he was an intern. Sparks flew and they quickly became a couple.

“You look beautiful tonight,” said Emu, her tone earnest and full of truth. Poppy blushed, why did he have to compliment her?

“And you look very handsome” replied Poppy, keeping her tone even and cool. She hated herself for still being as attracted to Emu as ever. Had his voice gotten lower?

“I know things haven’t been stable between us but…please, let me explain what happened” said Emu in a rush. Poppy bristled at the mention of it but nodded her head, sitting down at one of the tables. Emu sat down next to her, hands clutching onto the sides of his dress slacks.

“I had no idea who that girl was. Apparently, …she was a nursing intern who had a huge crush on me and I didn’t know. That day…when you walked in…I mean, it was my day off and I had forgotten to lock the door after you left even though you asked me to” started off Emu. Poppy nodded, remembering how she had kissed his sleepy mouth goodbye at the door and asked him locked the door behind her. 

“She was waiting at the corner for you to leave. I guess she became a sort of stalker and when you left, she came in through the door and snuck into the bed…I should’ve been more alert but I wasn’t and then you came back in because you had forgotten your phone and that’s when all hell broke loose” finished Emu. Poppy felt a cold, numb feeling spread through her. Emu hadn’t cheated on her at all…she should’ve believed him.

Emu noticed the way Poppy’ eyes had become glassy with tears and lurched forward, wrapping his arms around her and holding her body close. She warm and felt so perfect and his heart ached at finally being able to touch her after having gone so long without her at his side. He pressed his lips against her hair, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

“I’m sorry” whispered Poppy into his neck, Emu could feel her tears staining his shirt and just held her tighter.

“I am too. I never stopped loving you though. Never dated another girl because I kept hoping that you would come back to me” said Emu. Poppy let out a watery laugh and pulled back, wiping her tears away. She leaned her forehead against Emu’s, their noses brushing.

“I still love you as well. Always have and always will” said Poppy. Emu responded to her statement with a kiss, their mouths fitting together like they were made for each other. It felt good to be in Emu’s arms again, to have his lips on hers and his hands on her waist. Poppy felt like she was on cloud nine.

“Oh thank God you two have kissed and made up. Now I don’t need to go get the mistletoe” said Nico. Poppy and Emu quickly broke apart, faces bright red. Taiga snorted and threw their coats at them.

“Go have makeup sex somewhere else please. I don’t think anyone is going to come looking for you two,” said Taiga.

Poppy and Emu glanced at each other and then the coats on their laps. Without a second to lose, they had their coats on and were practically racing out of the doors. Kiriya whistled as he watched them disappear into the snowy night.

“My boy finally getting some tonight” hooted Kiriya. Nico rolled her eyes at him. 

****  
Poppy and Emu stumbled through the door of the apartment, attached at the lips and shoes barely off. Poppy giggled against Emu’s mouth as they shrugged their coats off and left in a heap by the door, too busy with trying to get their clothes off and to the bedroom as quick as possible.

Her hands pushed his suit jacket off, followed by his tie. They pushed the bedroom door opened and slammed it shut, Emu pressing Poppy up against it. She tilted her head back, inviting Emu to suck wet kisses down her neck as his hands fumbled for the zipper on the back of her dress. Her own hands had managed to unbutton, untuck, and push his dress shirt down his arms and onto the floor. She ran her nails lightly across his lean abs, softly laughing at the low growl he gave before his teeth sunk into her collarbone. He tugged her dress down until it slipped off her body, leaving her clad in her bra and underwear. It was a nice sight.

“Bed. Now” demanded Poppy, the pool of heat in her stomach growing as Emu raked his eyes down her exposed body. He lifted up, her legs wrapping around his waist before setting her on the bed and working of belt and pants off. Poppy eyed the front of his boxers, where his cock was straining the fabric and dark spots of pre-come had appeared. She reached around and unhooked her bra, tossing it elsewhere. With a gentle touch, she pulled Emu’s head to her chest, gasping as he latched onto one of her nipples and started sucking. His teeth scrapped the bud, sending a wave of pleasure down her spine.

His fingers hooked into the sides of her underwear, tugging the elastic down. Her legs spread wider as he slid his hands up, fingers finding her warm and wet.

“So wet” mused Emu as he pulled off her breasts and trailed kissed down her stomach. Poppy rolled her eyes and yanked his mouth back to hers.

It didn’t take much longer for him to slid into her, her body remembering his touch and the feeling of his hard length sliding into her inch by inch. It was hot and messy and left both of them out of breath and sweaty but was completely worth it by the time Emu had pulled out and collapsed on his side next to her.

“Merry Christmas. What do you wish for this year?” whispered Poppy, rolling over to press herself against him. Emu nuzzled her cheek,

“My only wish this year came true already” replied Emu. He pulled the covers over their bodies and snuggled close. Snow had started falling outside, the lights becoming dim under the white sheets. Emu smiled to himself as Poppy nodded off. Holiday love was one of the best types of love out there.


	9. o holy night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snowy night leads to a surprising confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? More Zi-O fluff? An extra dash of Tsukuyomi/Geiz? There's kissing involved?  
> Welcome to this little one-shot that's been in my head for weeks now.
> 
> I might write a spin-off story depicting their lives after but who knows?

“And done!” exclaims Tsukuyomi. She ties off the end of the yarn and snips it with her scissors. A black scarf with red and gold accents lay in her lap. She had made sure to use super soft yarn so it wouldn’t scratch Geiz when he wore it. Looking out the window, she noticed that snowflakes were floating down, covering the ground in a light dusting of powdery white. The clock informed her that it was just past ten at night and Tsukuyomi widen her eyes, surprised at how much time had passed while she had been knitting.

“I should make some tea. It is rather cold tonight” muttered Tsukuyomi. As she went into the hallway, she paused by Sougo’s door and peeked in. He was under the covers, fast asleep with a relaxed expression. Tsukuyomi smiled and headed back down the stairs. She stopped when she reached the bottom, a little shocked to see Geiz standing there. She could even spot a teapot and two cups sitting on the table.

“Um…what’s this?” asked Tsukuyomi, pointing to the tea. Geiz shrugged his shoulders.

“You’ve been knitting all day. I figured you want tea after you were done. Probably doesn’t taste good” replied Geiz. Tsukuyomi hummed and carefully poured a cup. It was some sort of herbal blend with the barest hint of orange but Geiz had let it seep for long enough to let the water be enriched by the tea leaves, so Tsukuyomi had to give him points for that.

“Sit with me. It’s been a while since we’ve talked” said Tsukuyomi as she patted the spot next to her. Geiz huffed but sat down, scooting a little closer than expected but Tsukuyomi welcomed it. It took her back to when they had been small children, chasing after each other in the snow and whispering secrets behind trees in the park. That was before Geiz decided that playing with girls was too childish and he quickly dismissed his and Tsukuyomi’s friendship. That had hurt Tsukuyomi more than she wanted to say but after seeing him when they were much older and more mature, she understood why.

Still, it somehow seemed like fate that she wound up living in the same apartment as him and Sougo. Was it good or bad? She still couldn’t decide.

“It’s snowing out. Kind of reminds me that time we went sledding down the hill behind your house” said Tsukuyomi. Geiz snorted and lean back against the pillows.

“You mean the time where my brother set me flying into the bushes and I busted my lip open on a twig?” asked Geiz flatly. Tsukuyomi sat her cup down and faced Geiz. 

“Yep. You refused to cry though. I was impressed” said Tsukuyomi, lips tugging up in a smile as she remembered a much small Geiz emerging from bushes, he was sniffling but not crying and Tsukuyomi had run up to him and gave him a great big hug and saying that he looked like a hero coming back from a quest Later that night, Geiz’s mom had made them hot chocolate and let them read from her book of fairy tales before they had both fallen asleep. 

“Really?” asked Geiz. Tsukuyomi shrugged her shoulders, looking past him at the window. The snow had stopped but everything looked like powered sugar had been poured on it. The street lamps were lit up and cars looked like igloos.

“Yeah. I was four years old so give me a break. Almost everything impressed me” said Tsukuyomi. She looked about the living room, noting the touches she had put in place like the gingerbread house on the kitchen table, the garland of popcorn and cranberries on the fireplace mantle, the curtains made from snowman-patterned fabric and the stockings that hung off the hooks on the fireplace. 

“And here I thought I was special,” said Geiz. There was a tiny smile on his face as he looked at her and Tsukuyomi blushed. He was her childhood friend but at the same time, he was so grown up from his broad shoulders and firm chest to the way his voice got low and husky when he wanted something. Something deep in Tsukuyomi’s heart told her that she felt something beyond friendship for him…but at the same time she was so scared of ruining the precious memories and friendship they had from their childhood days.

“Tsukuyomi?” asked Geiz. His voice was low, hand reaching out to gently grip her wrist. Despite his job, his hands had managed to remain soft, scars being the only thing that marred the otherwise perfect skin.

“Yes?” asked Tsukuyomi fully aware that her heart was about to beat right out of her chest. A clock chimed quietly in the background as Geiz tugged her closer, his other hand coming up to cup her face. Neither said anything and Tsukuyomi felt her cheeks flare up as Geiz gently brushed a thumb along her cheekbone. This was so unlike Geiz and Tsukuyomi felt confusion and anticipation as he leaned in even closer.

When their lips met, it felt like a soft spark had come to life with Tsukuyomi’s chest. Her lashes fluttered close, heart racing as Geiz wove his fingers into her hair to keep her close. His lips were dry, slightly chapped but he kissed her firmly yet tenderly with just enough pressure that she could feel how much he had wanted to do this. She could break away easily, slap him across the face and run upstairs, but she couldn’t lie and say that she wasn’t floating on cloud nine because she was. Hell, she was soaring up in the heavens. She couldn’t remember how long they kept kissing, or when she had moved from sitting on the couch to sitting in Geiz’s lap. All she could think was Geiz.

They broke apart to catch their breaths, foreheads touching. Tsukuyomi didn’t want to say anything, didn’t want to come down from the giddy bubble of joy she was in. Geiz tugged a few strands of hair behind her ear, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

“I like you,” said Geiz. As usual, he was straight to the point and blunt. It made Tsukuyomi want to laugh but instead, she brushed a hand through his hair, he caught her hand and kissed her palm.

“I like you too…but we can’t just jump into a relationship because of this moment we’re having right now” said Tsukuyomi, wanting to input some logic into the situation. Geiz snorted and fixed her with a look.

“I know that. We’ll go on a couple of dates, take photos and do all that stuff that couples do. I’ll even take photos of you for my Instagram and write sappy captions declaring my undying love for you. Then you can give me your answer” said Geiz as if that was his plan all along. 

That statement made Tsukuyomi laughed and she hugged Geiz tighter to her, savoring his warmth and how sturdy he felt in her arms.

“Ok” agreed Tsukuyomi. She attempted to move off Geiz’s lap but was once again surprised as he held on tighter, an arm wrapping around her waist. “Something wrong?”

Geiz shook his head. “No. I just want to kiss you some more.”

And that was exactly what he did.


	10. little st.nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three boys go for a ride in the snow. Because YOLO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little Drive drabble.

The snow banks were tall, blocking out signs and rules. But Shinnosuke figured that it wasn’t like they were following the rules of the road anyway…or rather, Gou had seized control of the wheel and was driving like he was in one of those Fast and the Furious movies. Chase was riding shotgun, looking entirely too calm and collected despite Gou’s reckless driving.

“Gou! Slow down!” yelled Shinnosuke as Gou zipped around a corner and nearly tipped the car.

“Hell no!” replied Gou. The car zoomed forward and Shinnosuke hung on for a dear life, wondering what came over him when he agreed to this “road trip” with his brother-in-law and their mutual friend Chase. 

“If any of us die, your sister will find a way to bring us back to life just to kill us herself” warned Shinnosuke. He could already picture his wife’s furious glaze and long speech of how dangerous the roads were in the winter and shouldn’t he know better?

“I believe Gou is following this thing he read in American called YOLO” stated Chase in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“YOLO?” asked Shinnosuke, clinging onto his seatbelt for a dear life as Gou suddenly switched lanes.

“You only live once” replied Go, a gleam in his eyes as he raced ahead.

***

Later that evening, Kiriko received a call she hadn’t been expecting.

“So…we got arrested because Gou was speeding and then Chase tried to convince the officer that Gou wasn’t speeding and then Gou hit a deer…or was it a bear? Can’t remember. Anyway. We’re safe….in a jail cell….can you come bail us out?”


	11. once bitten, twice shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto figures that maybe he's found a reason to not be lonely any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, simple and can be shippy if you so desire.

The lights on the tree were turned on, the stockings were hanging on the wall, presents waited to be unwrapped by excited hands tomorrow afternoon and Makoto had just poured himself a glass of red wine and sat down on his couch, book open to the newest chapter. He sighed and took a small sip of wine, glancing around the space. It was a little lonely these days, seeing as everyone had grown up and moved ahead with their lives. Kanon was married now and expecting her first child sometime in the spring, something that Makoto wasn’t prepared for all. Takeru and wife Chloe had their hands full running after their toddler and Makoto had spent one too many days being the uncle/babysitter for them so they could get work done. The temple was doing good like always and Makoto was happy with his IT job at the local university. It was the same one where Akari taught at and he could usually stop by and they would catch up on daily things.

Glancing down at his book, Makoto’s thoughts drifted back to Akari and what she was doing. She had recently finalized her divorce with Igor and everyone had been present at the hearing where Akari didn’t shed a single tear until afterward at the temple where she broke down in Kanon’s arms and sobbed about how she wasted four years with someone who never loved her in the first place. It had been a tough day and Makoto remembered how Kanon insisted that Akari stay with her for a few weeks while she got things in orders.

Now it was the holidays and Makoto wondered what Akari was up to. Probably staying late at the university to grade papers or working on some new invention in her makeshift lab at the temple.

A light knock at the door startled Makoto out of his thoughts and he went to the door, opening it to reveal Akari’s flushed face. She held a small gift bag in one hand, eyes tired but a soft smile on her face. Makoto let her in, watching as she slipped her shoes and hung her coat up. Black leggings with an oversized white sweater. Sort of cute.

“May I ask what caused the surprise visit?” asked Makoto as Akari settled herself on the couch.

“I’m leaving town for a few days and thought I should give you your gift early. Everyone else got theirs earlier today” explained Akari. Her hair floated down her shoulders in a curtain of black silk and she had pinned her bangs back with red and green clips.

“Oh. Thank you” said Makoto as Akari handed him the small bag. He reached inside, pulling out a small box. Lifting the lid up, he was surprised to find a necklace. Silver in color, a small, flat rectangular piece of metal hanging off it. It was simple but stylish and would work with all this clothing. Etched into the metal were his initials.

“Kanon suggested it since you wanted a necklace but nothing super flashy. It’s made from the recycled metal parts of old motorcycles” added Akari. Makoto nodded, holding it up to the light. 

“It’s perfect. Thank you” said Makoto. He gave her a tight hug, sniffing in the vanilla scent of her hair. He grabbed a small package from the tree and dumped it into her lap.

“This is for you. Takeru helped me pick it out and I thought it would suit you” said Makoto, a nervous feeling in his stomach as Akari carefully unwrapped the gift as though she were doing an experiment. Her movements were slow and calculated.

“Oh…” said Akari softly as she pulled out a pair of owl-shaped earrings. She seemed a little confused.

“Takeru told me that owls were the symbol of Athena who was the Greek goddess of wisdom and I just figured that despite everything you’ve been through, these earrings could remind you that just like Athena, you’re wise and you’ll be victorious in the end,” said Makoto in one breath. It sounded horribly sappy in his head but Akari beamed brightly at him.

“These are wonderful! I love them” said Akari. She admired her new earrings and the meaning behind them.

“Do you want to stay over? We can set up the pillow fort like old times” asked Makoto. Akari laughed and nodded.

“Sure. We’ll also drink some wine and bitch about adulting” added Akari. Makoto got up to go grab the needed pillow fort making essentials from his room.

He was used to being lonely but as he glanced back at Akari looking around the room with a soft smile, Makoto thought that maybe he now had a reason to not be lonely anymore.


	12. wonderful christmas time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first holiday season as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I snuck a tiny Sentai cameo in there for the fun of it.

The market was buzzing with activity by the time they arrived, but Nico found herself growing even more excited as she took in the sights and sound. Booths were set up selling everything from homemade wreaths to jars of fruit jams and pancake mixes. There were all sorts of gifts waiting to brought and wrapped up in the shiny wrapping paper tied together with a big red bow.

“Come on Taiga!” exclaimed Nico as she wove her way through the crowd while dragging Taiga along with her. He hadn’t planned on joining her tonight, wanting to stay in and enjoy what little peace he could before the demands of work came at him. But then Nico gave him her best pouting face and threaten to call up Kiriya to ask him to join her instead and yeah, Taiga agreed to come with her.

“We should get some lights,” said Nico, peering up at the strands of multi-colored lights that hung above their heads.

“No. I don’t want the wires all over the place” replied Taiga. He could already see himself tripping over one and breaking his neck.

“What about a tree?” asked Nico, staring at the grove of freshly cut trees all standing in a line. Their fresh pine scent wafted over and Nico could picture it in the corner of their apartment, with candy canes and brightly colored accessories hanging off the branches.

“No way. The pine needles will get all over the floor” replied Taiga. This was his answer to most of Nico’s suggestions for decorations and it was seriously starting to put a damper on her fun. She had wanted to come here with Taiga and pick out some fun stuff for their place since this was their first Christmas as a couple and she wanted to make the most of it. Nico was pretty sure that decorating for the holidays was something that most couples did. Emu and Poppy always went all out at their place and even Saki convinced Hiiro to put up blue and white snowflakes in the windows of their home.

“Is something wrong?” asked Nico, trying her best to keep her temper in check. Taiga huffed and crossed his arms.

“It’s cold. I have work in the morning and you’re going on about stuff I don’t really care about” said Taiga flatly. Nico stepped back a little, his words hurting more than she expected.

“You said ok when I asked,” said Nico in a small voice. She felt hurt rather than anger. Taiga sighed and looked at her, brushing a hand through his bangs.  
“Because I knew you would annoy me until I said yes and I was too tired to deal with that” explained Taiga. Nico was at a lost for words…then she threw her hands up.

“Fine then! You can leave because I don’t want you here anyway” snapped Nico. Surprise and hurt crossed Taiga’s face but Nico had turned away and stormed off, pushing through the crowd of people and wiping her face with her sleeve so no one would see the tears that streaked down her cheeks.

***

Nico wound up in a small and cozy cafe was next to a bookstore. She nursed a cup of hot chocolate between her cold hands, tears dried but the heart still hurts. Taiga’s job wasn’t the easiest in the world and he was very dedicated to his work and warned her that if she started a relationship with him, it wouldn’t be all fluff and cuddles. Nico knew that and accepted it. She wasn’t clingy and trusted Taiga that he wouldn’t stray and he never did. They had sex every now and then and Nico was happy with that. But now…she was starting to wonder if maybe moving in together wasn’t the best idea.

“Long day?” asked a voice. Nico turned and found a girl, a few years older than herself looking back at her. She had wavy hair in a ponytail and wore a pink jacket over jeans a white blouse. Nico even detected a delicate silver ring on the girl’s left hand.

“More like my boyfriend is being an asshole about decorating” muttered Nico. The girl nodded and sat down across from her.

“Understandable. My fiance was deadset against doing anything festive and cheery for the holidays until I put my foot down and told him just how important it was to me. Relationships require compromise and if I could handle him being in charge of the household affairs and abiding by the rules he grew up with, then he could handle me putting up a tree and hanging holly off the staircase.”

Nico laughed and nodded. “Thanks for the advice…”

“Katsumi.” She held out her hand and Nico shook it.

“Thanks for the advice Katsumi. I needed it” said Nico. Katsumi shrugged her shoulders.

“No problem. I just hope your boyfriend knows that. Is that him?”

Katsumi pointed out the window and Nico jumped up at the sight of Taiga glancing around the space, a look of worry on his face. Nico thanked Katsumi again and hurried out into the cold.

“Taiga?” said Nico quietly, hand coming up to grab his wrist. Taiga jolted at her touch but when he realized it was her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled them into the alleyway.  
“I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean it. I’m just…” Taiga trailed off. Nico reached up, cupping his face between her warm palms. She placed a kiss on his forehead. They always had a way of saying what they mean without really using words. He was sorry for earlier.

“I know. However, this is something important to me and it would be nice if you could, you know, give me a little support?” replied Nico. Taiga rested his forehead against hers.

“Okay,” said Taiga. Nico giggled and bumped their noses together, fingers tracing his jawline.

Taiga surged forward, backing her into the wall as his mouth descended on hers, tongue slipping in to taste the remains of her hot chocolate. Nico moaned softly as Taiga’s hands unzipped her coat, hands sliding under her sweater to stroke the skin of her back. They broke apart, breaths coming out in white puffs. 

“But I’m glad I came tonight” whispered Taiga. He nuzzled her neck, pressing a wet kiss to the smooth skin. Nico’s shiver had nothing to do with the cold.

“Explain?” asked Nico, fingers twisting into his hair.

“Seeing you smile is my one of my favorite things in the world,” said Taiga quietly. He nipped the shell of her ear, sending sparks down her back.

“What’s your other favorite thing?” teased Nico. She places a series of kisses along his jawline and down his throat.

“You naked in bed” replied Taiga, eyes dark with want and fingers digging into her sides. Nico blushed but yanked him closer, their lips barely brushing.

“Mmm. Then what you are waiting for?” asked Nico. Taiga growled and pinned her to the wall with his hips, dragging his teeth down her neck.

“You’re not getting any sleep tonight” informed Taiga. Nico grounded her hips against his, letting him feel how much she wanted him.

“Let’s go” demanded Nico. 

They raced off, ready to do some decorating that most definitely did not involve buying a tree or hanging a wreath.


	13. first snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing back an OC kid because I miss writing about them.

“Look at me, sweetie! Over here!” called Misora, waving at her child who was attempting to waddle through the snow. She was dressed in the most adorable pale pink snowsuit with light blue mittens and a matching hat.

Sento was right behind her, holding her tiny hands in his.

“You’re so cute” cooed Misora as her daughter fell into her arms, giggles coming out of her small mouth.

“At this rate, she’ll be walking on her own in no time” concluded Sento, beaming at his baby girl.

“Really? What do you say Saki? Are you going to surprise everyone at the party tomorrow by walking?” asked Misora, bouncing the child lightly. Saki babbled and waved her arms.

“Does my baby girl like the snow?” cooed Sento, taking Saki out of Misora’s arms and setting her back down on the ground. Saki sat on her bottom, scooping up a handful of snow that she proceeded to stick in her mouth.

“No!” squeaked Misora, kneeling down and attempting to get the freezing cold snow out of her daughter’s mouth. Saki whined and tried to bat Misora’s hands away.

“Oh, it’s alright. A little bit of snow isn’t going to kill her” said Sento. He wiped the drool and melted snow off of Saki’s mouth with his hand and picked her up.

“Snow has a lot of germs,” said Misora glancing at her child with worry written in her eyes.

“Then it’s a good thing that Papa knows a wonderful doctor who specializes in children,” said Sento. Misora watched as he threw Saki up in the arm and caught her, spinning around as laughter spilled from Saki like tiny bells.

“I guess you’re right,” said Misora, smiling as Saki rested her small head against Sento’s neck and closed her eyes. It was nap time.

The family of three made their way home, enjoying the warmth and joy that flowed through their hearts as a precious memory was stored away.


	14. up on the rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late visitor gives her a reason to stay up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simple and sweet before I post a sad/spicy/angsty one.

Tomoko was humming a small tune under her breath, placing a vase containing a dozen black roses onto her table. The roses were a gift from JK, his way of saying thanks for doing the last minute interview about the sequel to her best selling book. It had been a long day and Tomoko was tired. The holiday season was in full force and everywhere she looked she saw red and green or gold and silver. People bundled up in coats rushed in and out of stores buying gifts and loved ones made treks all over the place to see each other.

This year, the group was split up. Kengo and Gentarou were traveling all the way to NASA in Florida to spend Christmas with Yuki who decided the spend the holiday there instead of coming back to Japan. Miu was in France for some big modeling thing with Shun going to visit her in a few days. JK and she were the only ones really in town and Tomoko wasn’t the type to go out and party like JK was.

So for now, she was in her little apartment with soft music playing in the background and a cup of tea on the table. She was about to head to bed st about to start on a new when a soft knock on her door stopped her writing process. A confused look crossed Tomoko’s face as she stood up and walked to the door to peek out. She hadn’t been expecting guests.

Much to her shock and delight, standing outside her door was none other than the boy she had been missing for the past couple of weeks. Without a second to lose, Tomoko threw the door open and all but yanked Ryusei into the warmth of her arms. 

“Hello to you too” chuckled Ryusei, pressing his lips to Tomoko’s hair. He was tired after his flight but the thought of seeing Tomoko’s face made him turn and rush towards her place.

“You’re here” mumbled Tomoko, standing up on her toes to press a kiss onto Ryusei’s jawline. She detected the slight shiver and smiled as Ryusei’s hands slid down to her hips. He kicked the door closed and lean against it.

“JK let it slip that you were spending this fine evening alone and well…I couldn’t pass up the opportunity” replied Ryusei. He brushed his nose along her cheek, inhaling the scent of sage and lemon that seemed to always follow Tomoko wherever she went. It was better than the vanilla-cinnamon-apple crap that the stores were always trying to sell this time of year and Ryusei felt no shame in dropping his head down a little lower to bury his nose in her neck.

“Everybody is gone for the holidays. It’s a little lonely” admitted Tomoko. She hadn’t even decorated her place because there wasn’t any point in doing so. Besides, she wasn’t a big of all the red and green that seemed to scream all over the place this time of year.

“It’s not lonely anymore” teased Ryusei. He pressed kisses along Tomoko’s neck and with a sudden squeal, Tomoko found herself being swept off her feet. “The bedroom is still where it usually is?”

“Of course,” said Tomoko, blushing coloring her cheeks at Ryusei’s statement. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she decided that his sudden visit was worth it staying up.


	15. santa tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He left her once and she knew he would do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...a little sad and angsty? I tried.

He left you once said a tiny voice in Hina’s head. She paid no mind to that, a low moan spilling out of her throat as Anhk’s teeth nipped at the tender skin of her neck. She was angry but she was also turned on. Anhk had no right to barge into her home on Christmas Eve and demand answers about where she’s been and why hasn’t she answered his texts and calls. The fashion industry was demanding and she had little time to deal with her personal life. At least until now.

“You missed me,” said Hina, breath catching as Anhk’s fingers undid the buttons of her blouse.

“Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t” replied Ankh, pushing her shirt down. Everything in her room was glowing. Either from the fairy lights strung up above her bed or the silver color of her sheets on the bed. Vanilla scented candles were lit and the whole room felt warm and cozy.

“But..you left me…” trailed off Hina. Anhk rolled his eyes and pushed her until she was on her back. Why couldn’t she find the strength to fight him off?

“I would’ve come back” replied Anhk. He sucked a series of kisses down her neck and Hina sighed in pleasure, hands twisting themselves into his golden hair.

Come morning light, Hina knew that she would wake up alone in bed. That Anhk would be long gone and once again, she would have a broken heart. 

So why did she keep letting him into her life?


	16. red-nosed reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a Christmas show and they need a reindeer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Alain/Kanon is such a rare pair despite being actually canon in the series.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I SAID NO!”

“I SAID YES!”

Alain crossed his arms and stared down at the person he called his girlfriend…who was also the little sister of his best friend. Let it be said that Kanon knew how to push the right buttons to get her way and with her kind face and doe-like eyes, it was hard to say no. However, Alain was refusing to budge. He was NOT going to be a reindeer in the local show no matter.

“Come on. Please?” asked Kanon, batting her lashes. Alain cursed the day Alia taught her how to do that.

“Why can’t Akari or Takeru be the reindeer? Or even Makoto?” argued Alain. As one of the top models in the country, Alain wasn’t about to be seen in some kid costume dancing across a stage for families and friends to witness his shame. The mere idea of it made him want to duck for cover.

“Akari is nine months pregnant. Do you really think Takeru wants his baby mama to be prancing across the stage knowing she bound to pop any day know? Onii-chan already agreed to be the host for the show. You’ll be in the back” replied Kanon. She crossed her arms and gave Alain her most determine pout. Alain knew that if he tried to fight her on this issue any more, she would burst into tears and then Makoto would kick his ass.

“Ok. I’ll do it” said Alain. Kanon squealed loudly and kissed his cheek.

And that was how Alain found himself in a reindeer costume next weekend, smiling through gritted teeth while little children and their families all stood around him, snapping photos and cooing over the cute reindeer. Akari laughed so hard her water broke and everyone flew into a panic and next thing Alain knew, he was running through the halls of the hospital in a reindeer costume.


	17. we're here tonight and that's enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy snuggles with a pair of soon-to-be parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Expect to see a more serious and mature story coming from me in the next few weeks. Thank you all for the lovely comments. See you next year!

Sento had fallen asleep with his ear pressed to Misora’s belly. The sound of their unborn child’s heartbeat had lulled the genius to sleep. The past few nights have ended like this and Misora wasn’t complaining at all. Even during the early stages of their relationship, when she was an introverted barista at her family’s coffee shop and he was the newest worker at the fancy research lab, they both had wanted children.

They dated four years, been married for two and had tried for children as soon as they could. But each test came back negative and Misora would have to swallow the lump in her throat, tears burning as she gave the bad news to Sento. They kept trying but it was hard to keep going when their friends and neighbors around them were popping out kids like weeds.

Their neighbors, Emu and Poppy, already three beautiful children. Two boys and a girl. The owner of the local shrine, Takeru, already had one child with another on the way.

Then one day, it happened. Misora didn’t want to believe it. Didn’t want to get her hopes up in fear that it wasn’t true. Yet, when she and Sento went in for their tenth-week checkup and heard their child’s heartbeat, strong and steady, both broke into tears. Finally, they were bringing life into the world.

Snow was falling gently outside, streetlights casting a soft golden glow over the whiteness. The holidays were almost over, the colorful lights on the tree would soon be taken down. Presents from friends and family waited to be unwrapped.

Misora’s fingers were threaded through Sento’s hair, a soft tune being hummed as she looked down with a fond expression at her swollen stomach and her sleeping husband. The doctor had said that their baby was due on the 31st. They were more than ready.

“I love you both so much” whispered Misora.

Inside her stomach, her child kicked as if to say that they too loved her. Sento smiled in his sleep.

This had turned out to be the best holiday season of his life.


End file.
